Good Morning Kingy!
by Jade4
Summary: Jareth has a bit too much to drink and wakes up in strange company.


I do not claim that this will make sense, nor do I claim that I should be writing this late at night.   
A short bit of sillyness and if you don't like it, blame Kara. She gave me the idea!   
  
Comments are always welcome. Flames will be returned promptly after being handed over to the  
muse. lol   
  
Disclaimer : Jareth and all things Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson Productions. The concept of  
Teddy Ruxpin is solely an Underground Labyrinth concept which was first created here :  
http://www.geocities.com/uglfics/rr/sleepover.html for those interested.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good Morning Kingy  
by: Jade  
****  
  
The sun slowly ascended the sky, sending the first rays of sun over the Labyrinth. As it peeked in  
through the massive window, gently caressing the milky white skin of the Goblin King as he lay  
under his sheet. The sunlight gently kissed his eyelids, beckoning them open.   
  
Jareth slowly opened his eyes, stretching his arms well above his head as he smiled. Then the  
throbbing pain hit him. Grabbing his temple, Jareth winced in pain. "Oh my god!" he muttered.   
"Another damn hangover."   
  
A movement caught his attention quickly. Slowly turning his head, Jareth looked to his right to  
see an odd sight. Lying right next to him was one of his goblins, a smelly little one at that.   
Pinching his nose, he moved to his left to escape the stench only to find Teddy resting peacefully.  
  
"Teddy?" he questioned, reaching out to touch the love of his life.   
  
Another movement from the other side of the bed caused him to shiver. Before he knew it, the  
smelly goblin was snuggling against his backside. Almost afraid of what he'd see, Jareth caned  
his neck around to see the beady little eyes of the goblin staring back with a smile lighting it's  
face.   
  
Without hesitation, the little guy planted a kiss on Jareth's cheek. "Morning, Kingy," the goblin  
said.   
  
Jareth seemed to wilt under the goblin's breath. Regaining his composure, he shot up quickly.   
"What the hell?" he uttered, his eyes growing wide. Moving away toward the bottom of the bed,  
Jareth couldn't help but wonder if the goblin bathed in the Bog.  
  
Thinking back to the night before, Jareth's face drained of color. "Oh-my-god!" he cringed, as  
the night replayed over in his mind. Having one too many drinks, he did a little strip tease for  
Teddy thinking he'd arouse his lover. He could remember a knock on the door, the little goblin  
walking in. . . "Damn," he muttered, glancing at the goblin at the head of the bed as it waved  
back. Caught up in the mood the night before, Jareth thought back to the goblin asking if there  
was anything more he needed and stopped in horror. Instead of telling the goblin no, go on about  
your business, Jareth instead opted to get jiggy with it and have a kinky fit of wild sex with  
Teddy and the goblin.   
  
The last bit nauseated him, sending Jareth running naked to the royal bathroom. After what  
seemed an eternity, but in reality was no more than a minute, Jareth returned to his royal  
bedchambers to see the goblin still sitting there with a big grin on it's face.   
  
Having had enough for one morning, Jareth shouted. "Get the hell out!"   
  
The goblin reluctantly climbed off the bed and waddled toward the door. Turning to give Jareth  
one last glance, it licked it's lips and blew him a kiss before leaving. "Sees yous 'round, Kingy,"  
it said, closing the door behind it.   
  
"Horrid little creatures," Jareth muttered, shivering involuntarily. Turning back to Teddy,  
Jareth's features softened. "Will you ever forgive me?" he pleaded as he walked closer.   
  
Teddy stared silently at the ceiling.  
  
Jareth crawled up on the bed next to Teddy, smiling down at his little love muffin. Reaching  
down, Jareth stroked Teddy's soft fur, getting aroused with each passing moment. "I know what  
will help," Jareth mentioned, his voice going rough. "Let's have sex, my little stud muffin,"  
Jareth said, putting his moves on Teddy.  
  
Teddy's expression remained frozen in a happy smile. 


End file.
